1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio connector, and particularly to an audio connector which includes a shielding for preventing noise.
2. Prior Art
An audio connector (also called audio jack) is usually installed on a printed circuit board (PCB) which is fixed in a personal computer and a mating portion of the audio connector is exposed to exterior of the personal computer. A conventional audio connector 9 shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises an insulative housing 91 from which a plurality of signal contacts 92 and a grounding contact 93 extend. A plug 911 defining a reception hole 912 extends from a mating portion of the housing 91. A shielding 94 is adapted to enclose the plug 911. Two holes 913 are respectively defined in opposite surfaces of the housing 91 adjacent to the plug 911 for receiving the grounding contact 93 and allowing a soldering portion 931 thereof to extend through one of the holes 913 for soldering to a PCB (not shown). The signal contacts 92 each have a portion received in the housing 91 and a soldering portion 921 extending out of the horsing 91 for soldering to the PCB. The shielding 94 has a collar 941 from which two tabs 942, 943 extend for compressive engagement with the grounding contact 93 via the holes 913 for suppressing electromagnetic interference (EMI) from affecting in the connector 9. However, since the engagement position between the grounding contact 93 and the shielding 94 lies within the outer periphery of the housing 9, the physical contact therebetween is unstable. Therefore, EMI may considerably affect signal transmission due to an intermittent contact therebetween. Moreover, attaching the shielding 94 onto the housing 91 is laborious since extra jigs are required to bend the tabs 942, 943 twice for facilitating a forcible engagement with the grounding contact 93.